Batman: City Of Fear
Batman: City Of Fear is the last film of the Batman: Arkham Film Trilogy. Plot Nine months after the Joker's death, crime rates in Gotham have dramatically declined, but Batman anticipates a new threat and maintains a vigil over the city. Before his death, the Joker sent his mutated blood to Gotham's hospitals, and several patients were infected. While most were cured, the patients who were not treated are starting to look and act like the Joker. Batman researches a cure for the mutations, and orders Robin to watch over the infected. On Halloween night, Scarecrow unleashes his newest strain of Fear Gas in a diner, and threatens to release it throughout Gotham. Six million civilians are evacuated, but the city's criminals stay behind, leaving Commissioner James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department outnumbered. Batman investigates Scarecrow's presence, and rescues Poison Ivy from a rooftop safehouse, where she was being held captive by Scarecrow's henchman. In a makeshift Batcave in Gotham's Clock Tower, Barbara Gordon is collecting information on Scarecrow's new toxin, and traces its production to Ace Chemicals. Batman goes to investigate, but is confronted by the mysterious "Arkham Knight" and the former assassin Deathstroke. Fighting through the Knight's militia, Batman confronts Scarecrow, who has rigged the Ace Chemicals building to explode. He is exposed to the fear toxin, which reacts with his own mutated blood to cause hallucinations of the Joker, and Scarecrow flees. Escaping from Ace Chemicals, Batman discovers that Barbara has been abducted by the Arkham Knight. He is forced to tell Gordon about his daughter's involvement in his crime-fighting, and the outraged Gordon swears that he will find Barbara without Batman's help. Batman interrogates a militia soldier who tells Batman that the Knight, Deathstroke and Scarecrow are meeting with a businessman named Simon Stagg, who runs a pharmaceutical company. Batman discovers that Scarecrow paid Stagg to create a device known as the "Cloudburst", but Stagg tried to double-cross them and has been doused with fear toxin as punishment. Batman is also exposed to the toxin, which triggers a powerful hallucinogenic response. He receives a message from Scarecrow revealing that Barbara is in the same safehouse where Ivy was held, but before Batman can save her, Barbara is doused with fear toxin and shoots herself in the head. Alfred Pennyworth informs Batman that the Cloudburst is a dispersal device designed to flood all of Gotham with the fear toxin. To counteract this effect, Batman enlists the help of Ivy, who takes control of a large tree which develops giant flowers capable of neutralizing the toxin. Travelling to Batman's quarantine base in the Panessa Movie Studios, Batman speaks with Robin about his progress in finding a cure for the Joker mutations, but knowing that Robin's civilian identity Tim Drake was dating Barbara, he does not tell him about her death. Harley Quinn has taken over the studios, planning to gather the mutated citizens and keep the Joker's legacy alive through them. Batman and Robin free the hostages and capture Harley, but the hostages are killed by Henry Adams, a mutated patient who has fully succumbed to the mutations and desires only the best of the infected to be the new Joker. When he confronts Batman, Henry inexplicably shoots himself, and Robin realizes that Batman himself is also infected with the Joker's blood. However, Batman refuses to be apprehended until Scarecrow has been stopped, and locks Robin in a holding cell. Deathstroke arrives and attacks Batman. Deathstroke leaves as the Cloudburst gets activated. The Arkham Knight activates the Cloudburst device, flooding Gotham City with fear toxin. The toxicity overwhelms Ivy, and though Batman is able to help her clear the toxin by providing access to another tree and destroying the Cloudburst, she is unable to withstand the strain on her body and dies. Batman fights the Arkham Knight and pursues him to a bunker where Gordon is being held. The Knight reveals himself to be Jason Todd, the second Robin, whom Batman believed was murdered by the Joker. Jason fights Batman, but is defeated and drops his gun in shame. Batman and Gordon proceed to meet Scarecrow and Deathstroke on the building's roof. Gordon apologizes for his anger and says he has never forgotten how he met Bruce Wayne on the night of his parents' death, implying that he knows Batman's true identity. As they confront Scarecrow, Barbara is revealed to still be alive, and her suicide was a fear toxin-induced hallucination. Gordon shoots Batman in his bulletproof armor, seemingly killing him in exchange for his daughter's life, but Scarecrow instead pushes Barbara off the roof. Surviving the gunshot, Batman rescues Barbara and returns her to GCPD. He races back to the movie studios, only to find that Robin has been kidnapped by Scarecrow, who threatens to kill Robin unless Batman surrenders. He complies, and is driven to the long-abandoned ruins of Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow orders Gordon to remove Batman's cowl in front of a live video feed, revealing his true identity to the world. Gordon hesitantly does so, and Batman is exposed as Bruce Wayne. Scarecrow repeatedly injects Bruce with fear toxin to break him down further. Inside his mind, Batman grapples with more hallucinations of the Joker, but eventually overcomes his influence. Jason arrives and frees Bruce, who injects Scarecrow with the toxin, rendering him harmless. Deathstroke gets sent to jail alongside Scarecrow. Batman returns to GCPD and leaves his cowl next to the Bat-signal before leaving to begin the "Knightfall Protocol", while Gordon dispatches the police force to deal with the rioting criminals. Returning to Wayne Manor, Batman ignores the crowds of news reporters outside the gates as he steps inside. The manor suddenly explodes, seemingly killing Bruce Wayne. Some time later, Gordon has become the new Mayor of Gotham and is preparing to go to Barbara and Tim's wedding. As he leaves, a new Batman stops a gang of criminals mugging a young boy and his parents in an alley. The criminals claim that they are not afraid, but their confidence turns to screams as they hallucinate the new Batman turning into a bat monster. Cast *Ben Affleck as Batman *Billy Zane as Scarecrow *Jeremy Irons as Alfred *Jared Leto as Joker *Josh Hutcherson as Arkham Knight *Ron Perlman as Deathstroke *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman